The Trapped Memories Of His Past
by windgirl12
Summary: Robin gets in a fight with slade who's found out about his past he makes the memories come back to him the ones he had locked up inside of him and the only person who can help him is Raven. raven/robin story Plz read even tho summary sucks :


_**HI GUYS!!**_

_**I just wanted to say that i don't own Teen Titans i'm just writing a fanfiction about it :) **_

_**I hope you like it and if you have any comments on how i can make my stories better please tell :D **_

_**And this is my first Teen Titans Fic :) So don't be mean i've only just started **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!! and sorry the title sucks thats the bit i'm not good at :L **_

_

* * *

_

_**The Trapped Memories Of His Past**_

_**Robin woke up to the sound of the alarm it was yet another crime another criminal to put in jail and yet another night of sleep gone. But what he didnt know was that this criminal will make the dreams come back the memories he didn't want to remember and theres only one person who could help him who he wanted but couldn't have. **_

_**Robin got out of bed and ran to the lounge seeing all the others already there. He looked at the screen and saw who the criminal was. "Slade". He mutterd.**_

_**Then Raven came in the room and saw Robin staring at the screen. She knew what was going to happen but didn't say anything she wanted to but she couldn't it was to hard it would still bring the memories back what he had closed up inside of him. She wanted to help but she knew it would only make things worse.**_

_**"Titans GO!" Shouted Robin. What brang Raven out of her thoughts. **_

_'Only if you knew Robin then you wouldn't be shouting that' __**Raven thought as she was watching the others running out of the room. **_

_**Robin stopped and looked at her.  
"You coming?". Robin said after he stopped near the door.  
Raven looked at him and nodded**_

_**"Yh you wouldn't be anything without me anyway you'd probably get your butt kicked if i wasn't there to protect you". She said with a smirk on her face.**_

_**Robin laughed while walking with her. **_

_**"Totally". He said **_

_**'**__But the thing is robin your are going to get your butt kicked'__** She thought '**__And i can't let that happen i have to try and save you some how'_

_**When they got to the scene of the crime they didn't see anything.**_

_**"He's got to be around here somewhere he couldn't have gone far" Said Cyborg **_

_**"He hasn't gone anywhere Cy" Said Robin**_

_**"He hasn't?"**_

_**"No i'm right here" Said Slade**_

_**They all turned around to see him standing right behind them.**_

_**"You'r suppose to be dead"Robin said **_

_**"That's what you thought i just pretended to be dead" said Slade**_

_**"Then why'd you come back" **_

_**Slade jumped over to Robin and stood right infront of him. Robin got ready to hit him but slade cought his arm**_

_**"You see Robin i know a few things about your past" **_

_**"You know nothing about my past you bastard" He hissed**_

_**"That's where your wrong. I know all about how your parents died and how you didn't save them when you could have and how you where alone for 2 years stuck in the darkness of your own mind untill bruce wayne found you" **_

_**Robin stared at him all of the memories coming back flashing through his head. **_

_**None of the others could move they just stared wondering why Robin had kept it a secret from them for so many years why he didn't tell anyone just kept it locked up inside of him.**_

_**Tears started to well up in Robins eyes he kept them back. He started to get angry and stared at slade.  
"It wasn't my fault i couldn't save them i was just a kid!" He shouted at Slade**_

_**"But you see boy wonder you could you had it in you"**_

_**"NO I COULDN'T" He jumped at Slade kicking him in the stomach. Slade dodged and Robin fell on his leg. Pain shot through him but he ignored it getting up and going to punch Slade but he cought his arm and threw him at the wall. Robin hit his head more pain shooting through him. He felt blood trickling down his neck. He touched it and flinched. He got up and looked at slade. **_

_**"You think your such a boy wonder when the truth is you couldn't even save your own parents. How could you live with your self" Said Slade**_

_**Robin got up slowly breathing heavily. He jumped towards him. **_

_**"You know nothing about me". He hissed. **_

_**He done loads of kicks and punches. Slade blocking all of them. He punched the boy wander in the stomach making him fly back wards into the wall again.**_

_**Robin fell down from the wall landing on his hands and knees gasping for air.**_

_**By now the others where still shocked watching the fight go on. Raven looked at Slade watching him leave he mutterd something to Robin what she didn't hear. She ran over to Robin.  
"Robin are you okay?" She said quickly putting her arm over his back and her other hand on his shoulder.  
He looked at her and then collapsed on the floor blood still dripping out of the wound on his head.**_

_**"CYBORG" She shouted **_

_**He ran over **_

_**"We need to get him back to the tower quickly he's losing a lot of blood"**_

_**"Can't you heal him" He said**_

_**"I need to meditate first"**_

_**Cyborg picked him up and carried him to the T-car putting him in the back. Starfire and Beast boy had already gone back to the tower.  
"Is it true about his past?" Cyborg asked while driving back to the tower**_

_**"Yes" she said quietly**_

_**They where silent the rest of the way back neither of them wanting to say anything keeping their thoughts to them selfs. **_

_**Cyborg carried Robin into the medical room of the tower connecting some wires up to him. He turned the machines on and left the room leaving the rest to Raven. **_

_**She looked at him and sighed.**_

_**"I should have told you. Then you wouldn't be here right now"**_

_**She healed the wound on his head and a few broken bones. She had lost a lot of energy. She then noticed blood on his top. Wondering if he had a bad wound on his chest she carefully took his top off and saw the wound. She healed it but it hadn't gone completley she sighed and then thought to her self.**_

_'He has a nice body. No i shouldn't be thinking this but he has. No he's just a friend....But he's so sweet and thoughtful...oh my god i think i'm getting feelings for him'_

_**She carefully traced her fingers over his six pack.**_

_**He started to stir. He could feel her cold fingers on his chest. He moved his hand and held hers while opening his eyes. She looked at him shocked and blushed.**_

_**"Are you feeling ok?" she asked**_

_**"A huge headache but other than that i think i'm ok"**_

_**"Good"**_

_**All of a sudden loads of memories rushed through his head. He gasped and held his head. **_

_**"No no no get out NO!" he shouted rocking back and forth his legs up to his chest**_

_**She looked at him and went to touch him.**_

_**"Get them out" He said**_

_**"I can't Robin my powers wont help"**_

_**Tears started falling down his cheeks. His mask fell off. His eyes where closed. His hands still on his head**_

_**"I could have helped i should have"**_

_**"You couldn't do anything Robin"**_

_**"I saw them die. MY OWN PARENTS"**_

_**She sat on the bed next to him and hugged him. **_

_**"I know" Sh whispered **_

_**He rested his head on her shoulder crying. She held him for ages just sitting there letting him cry. **_

_**An hour later he stopped crying letting the memories fade away. The memories he kept locked up. The memories of his parents. He knew he could of saved them. He wasn't quick enough though he was young and hadn't found the boy wonder in him.**_

_**He looked up at Raven and smiled**_

_**"Thanks" **_

_**She stared into his piercing blue eyes. They where so beautiful. But they looked pained and sad. She couldn't stop looking at them. She looked at his face. He was so handsome but she hadn't realised before she hadn't realised the pain he goes through every day the pains always there but no-one notices because they don't see his eyes he covers them up so no-one can see. He tries to hide from them keeping his past to him self. **_

_**"What for?"**_

_**"For always being here for me. For not telling anyone why I hide, for keeping my past to your self, for caring"**_

_**"I'll always be here and i'll always care for you because i..." She stopped in her tracks**_

_**'**__Should i tell him? But what about if he doesn't love me back what about if he only sees me as a...Friend' _

_**"Because you what?" He said**_

_**She looked at him and saw the love in his eyes hidden behind the sadness and pain.**_

_**"Because I...I love you"**_

_**He looked at her shocked. He smiled after a while **_

_**"Good"**_

_**She looked at him confused**_

_**"Because i love you too"**_

_**She smiled at him and hugged him never wanting to let go thinking about how there bodies melt together and fit.**_

_**She leant down and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss her first ever kiss.**_

_**They seperated when air became an issue.**_

_**Looking at each other deeply wishing that this moment would never end.**_

_**Wishing that they could be together forever.**_

_**And that might just happen.**_

_**There bond becoming stronger never to be broken. **_

_**...................................THE END!......................................**_

_Well how did you like it? read and review :D _

_My first ever Teen Titans fic :) _

_Don't forget to review or i might just have to get someone after you! _

_Sorry if it's short D: _

_I'm not very good at writing long stories :) _

_I'll try to make the next one longer if i can_


End file.
